DBZ Supersonic Warriors
by Ferunando
Summary: Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno en cual nuestros héroes se descubre que hay otro universo en el cual ellos tiene una historia muy diferente, donde Gohan tiene un rivalidad con vegeta y donde Goten y Trunks se encontraran con ellos mismo pero siendo adolescentes y donde habrá dos Gokus igual de distridos.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors.**

Capítulo 1: una nueva aventura comienza.

Era una hermosa mañana en la montaña Paoz un sitio muy alejado de cualquier ciudad o pueblo, donde había un bosque con grandes árboles frondosos, pasos verdes y amplios en donde crecían una gran variedad de flores y habitaban todo tipo de animales, esa mañana mientras el sol salía, un poco lejos de una pequeña casa se encontraban 3 persona que estaban realizando su actividad favorita mañanera la cual era entrenar.

-vamos que están esperando comiencen- decía un hombre de cabello alborotado color negro, ojos del mismo color que mostraban una mirada desafiante vestía con Gi color Naranja, muñequeras azules, cinturón y botas del mismo color.

-como tú digas papá- dijo un joven de cabello color negro estilo punk mientras se lazaba para dar una pata al hombre delante de él, vestía con un Gi Naranja, muñequeras azules, cinturón azul y botas azules era muy parecido al del sujeto más grande.

\- muy bien papá te mostrare lo que he aprendido- dijo un adolescente de cabello largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros también de color negro que estaba dispuesto a darle un puñetazo vestía con Gi anaranjado, cinturón negra y muñequeras del mismo color y lleva unos zapatos negros.

Los dos se lanzaron con único propósito de derivar al hombre delante de ellos el joven de cabellos de punta le iba dar una pata mientras que el de cabello largo le iba dar un puñetazo, pero cual fue la sorpresa de ambos cuando su oponente los paro sin el mayor esfuerzo con sus dos manos- como eso es todo lo que tiene- dijo el sujeto deteniendo la pata y puñetazo, con un leve movimiento arrojo a ambos jóvenes en distintas direcciones los cuales quedaron muy sorprendidos.

Pero eso no los detuvo se volvieron a parares y esta vez atacaron los dos a la vez, los dos jóvenes daban golpes y patas pero el otro que parecía ser el padre de ambos los esquiva si ningún problema, pero un momento de distracción el cabello de punta dio un salto y coloco de tras, levanto su dos brazos para juntar sus manos y concentrar su energía en ellas, mientras que el de cabello largo coloco sus brazo para atrás y también empezó a juntar la energía en sus manos.

Shin Masenko – dijo el joven de cabello corto en punta mientras que sus manos salía un rayo amarillo.

Kamehame haaaaa.- dijo el joven de cabello largo mientras de sus manos salía un rayo azul.

Ambos ataque se dirigían al sujeto, pero el coloco sus dedos en la frente y desapareció mientras que los ataque chocaban en entre ellos provocando una onda muy grande, después de uno momentos todo se calmó y ambos jóvenes estaban en el suelo agotados.

Muy hecho casi logran derrotarme, se nota que los 2 han mejorado mucho- decía muy orgulloso Goku al ver que sus dos hijos no habían descuido su entrenamientos.

Gracias papá, pero tú sigues siendo el número 1- decía Gohan levantándose después de un largo entrenamiento con su padre.

Lo mismo pienso yo tu superas a cualquiera papá- decía Goten mientras se paraba y se sacudía la ropa.

Goku, Gohan y Goten ya está el desayuno- decía Chi- Chi desde la casa para que fueran a comer.

Muy chicos vamos a comer ya que tanto ejerció me ha dejado muy hambriento- dijo Goku mientras él y sus hijos corrían de vuelta a casa.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la batalla contra Cell en la cual Goku estuvo a punto de morir al intentar detener a Cell en su intento por destruirlos haciendo que su cuerpo se autodestruyera, Goku había utilizado la tele trasportación para llevarlo lejos y en el último momento logro escapar, pero no había sido suficiente ya que Cell se había reconstruido y regreso más fuerte que nunca fue gracias al doble Kamehamaha de Goku y Gohan lo que logro derrotarlo, después de esa batalla la tierra tubo un periodo de paz en cual sucedieron muchas cosas en las cuales Chi-Chi les dio a Goku y a Gohan de que estaba embaraza de su segundo hijo al pasar los mese Chi- Chi dio a luz a varón muy parecido a Goku al cual dieron el nombre de Goten, también ese tiempo la relación entre Bulma y Vegeta mejoro mucho ya el orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajin aunque no lo aceptara comenzó a sentir cariño por ella y por su hijo Trunks al cual entreno para que se convirtiera en un digno heredero de su raza y se había hecho el mejor amigo de Goten.

Durante ese periodo paz las familia de Goku y Vegeta se volvieron muy cercanas, Gohan creció y logro completar los estudios con su entrenamientos para no perder condición durante ese tiempo Gohan se inscribió la escuela estrella naranja en la cual conoció a Videl que era la hija de míster satán el supuesto salvador de mundo, la relación entre ambos era buena y se hicieron novio, todo parecía estar tranquilo pero lo que nadie sabía era que en otra dimensión las cosas eran muy diferentes.

En una zona donde había muchas rocas cerca de la Montaña Paoz se encontraba un joven de cabellos largo y negros él siempre lo tenía recogido en una cola de caballo, lleva un dogi morado, muñequeras rojas y cinturón del mismo color y tenía puesto unas botas muy parecidas a las de Goku, tenía los ojos cerrados y se estaba concentrado, luego los abrió para correr a varias rocas y destruirlas, se veía que tenía mucho poder y no era para menos ya que desde su batalla contra Majin Buu sus poderes habían aumentado gracias a la ayuda del supremo Kaio sama de hace 15 generaciones obtuvo su poder místico el cual fue de gran ayuda para derrotar a este demonio.

Muy bien mi ki y fuerzas han aumentado considerablemente, ahora sí le puedo dar un mejor desafío a Vegeta – decía Gohan miraba los frutos de su entrenamiento.

Bien hecho hermano – decía el pequeño Goten mientras veía a su hermano como entrenaba como siempre vestía su clásico dogi naranja con su camisa de magas largas azul.

Goten que no estabas con papá entrenado- dijo Gohan muy sorprendido de ver a su hermano menor hay.

Si pero ya terminamos, además mamá me mando para decirte que ya es hora de cenar – dijo Goten con la típica sonrisa de los son.

Bien creo que por hoy es suficiente además me muero de hambre – decía Gohan mientras que el su hermano se dirigían a su casa.

Cuando llegaron a la casa fueron recibidos por la matriarca de la familia Chi-Chi la cual tenía un gran banquete para sus tres hombres, mientras los tres saiyajin devoraban todo Chi-Chi comenzó a hablar.

Sabe Goku hoy hable con Bulma me conto que está organizando un día de campo para celebrar la derrota de Buu – decía Chi-Chi mientras comía un poco de arroz de su plato.

Que bien lo que significa que habrá mucha comida- decía Goku muy feliz al imaginar todas las delicias que habría.

Ay Goku tu no cambias verdad y Gohan por favor no quiero ver peleas entre tú y Vegeta de acuerdo- dijo Chi-Chi mirando a su hijo mayor.

Pero mamá él es que busca los pleito y además no soporta que sea igual de fuerte de papá- decía Gohan muy orgullo de ser igual fuerte que su padre.

Toda esta rivalidad entre Gohan y Vegeta surgió a raíz desde los juegos de Cell donde Goku se sacrificó su vida y Gohan lleno de ira derroto a Cell, durante ese tiempo Gohan se dedicó a entrenar para ser el número 1 y cumplir el legado de su padre, en ese tiempo Vegeta lo desafío un sin de veces en las cuales él fue humillado, pero gracias a su arduos entrenamientos logro alcázar el SSJ 2, luego Gohan entro en la escuela en la cual no encajaba y donde conoció a Videl y le conto la verdad sobre él y se hicieron buenos amigos, ambos había inscritos para el torneo de artes marciales donde surgió toda la historia de Buu, pero gracias a la ayuda del Supremo kaio sama de 15 generaciones anteriores logro adquirid su estado místico y además el supremo le dio su vida a Goku para que ayudara a su hijo derrotar al demonio el cual había absorbido a Gotenks ,Picoro y vegeta, usando la fusión por medio de los aretes formaron a un gran guerrero llamado Gokhan místico el cual, se dejó absorber para rescatar a su compañeros, después de eso Goku usa la Genkidama con toda la energía que Míster Satán ayudo a se juntara, usan los nuevos poderes de Gohan lograron destruir al Majin Buu.

Luego de un tiempo la paz reino la situación entre Gohan y Vegeta se calmó un poco pero seguían siendo rivales.

Como ven los dos universo no se conocen pero muy pronto por cosas del destino prontos se conocerán.

 **Hola mis queridos lectores les traigo otra historia en la cual como ven el titulo está basado en el videojuego de Dragon Ball Supersonic Warriors para nintendo DS esto como pueden ver es un universo alternativo en cual agregare algunos elementos de Dragon Ball Super, espero que les guste esta historia.**


	2. Tres universos

Capítulo 2: Tres universos.

Universo Mirai. (Universo 5)

Era una hermosa Mañana en la capital del oeste la cual por mucho tiempo había perdido la alegría y la esperanza de un futuro mejor todo debido a la destrucción causa por los terribles androides 17 y 18 los cuales creaban el causo y terror entre los habitantes y todo por simple diversión de ellos, los guerreros z que eran los defensores de planeta los enfrentaron pero fue inútil ya que estos dos seres tenía un poder terrible y uno por uno los guerreros z fue eliminados, los únicos guerreros z que sobrevivan era Gohan y Trunks ambos luchaban contra ellos pero era útil no tenían el poder para detenerlos, con la desesperación Gohan noqueo a Trunks con la esperanza de que si el moría Trunks sería el encargado de destruirlos.

Gohan lucho contra es dos androides pero ellos lo superaban en poder y fuerza estando herido y preparado para morir pero sucedió algo extraño, justo cuando 17 y 18 iban dar el golpe final un luz los segó, cuando todo se a claro Gohan ya no estaba, pasaron algunos días y Gohan despertó en una de las habitaciones de Corporación Capsula en ella estaban Bulma, Trunks y una joven de cabellos negro, ojos azules, piel blanca y muy hermosa respondía a nombre de Videl y era una Saiyajin , ella había salvado a Gohan de las garras de muerte durante algún tiempo Gohan y Videl se enamoraron el uno del otro, después de eso acontecimientos Bulma pudo crear una máquina del tiempo en la cual Gohan y Trunks viajaron en ella al pasado donde le advirtieron a los de más Guerreros z sobre la llegada de los androides y donde también ayudaron en los juegos Cell, después eso ambos regresaron a su tiempo con más poder y fuerza y lograron eliminar a los malditos androides y de paso eliminaron al Cell de su tiempo, desde ese día la paz regreso a la tierra y todo fue reconstruido gracias a la ayuda de corporación capsula.

Después de eso Gohan y Videl se casaron y vivan felices en la montaña Paoz junto con Chi-Chi y su abuelo Ox Satán, en estos tiempo de paz Gohan había crecido y mejorado en fuerza, ya podía alcanzar el estado del Super Saiyajin fase 3 y también había cambiado su ropa por un dogi azul, con muñequeras de color azul fuerte, cinturón blanco y zapatos negros ya que según él ya era maestro de las artes marciales.

Es día Gohan fue visitar la tumba de su padre para contarle una gran noticias que Videl había dado hace un par de semanas.

\- Hola papá, ya hace mucho que no venía a verte, sabes por fin pude eliminar a eso malditos androides me costó un poco de trabajo pero al final Trunks y yo logramos- decía mientras mira las letras en la de lapida que decía aquí descansa Son Goku un gran guerrero, un gran esposo, un gran padre y un gran amigo.

\- Pero sabes para lograr mi objetivo tuve que viajar en el tiempo con Trunks en una máquina que Bulma invento, sabes me hizo muy feliz verte en esa época a ti, al señor Picoro y los demás aún vivos, también recuerdas a Videl la chica saiyajin de la que te hable antes de irme al pasado, pues papá tengo que decirte que ya somos marido y mujer, mi mama está muy feliz y además mi esposa me ha dado la mejor noticias de todas voy ser Padre- dijo feliz Gohan mientras imaginaba la expresión de su padre por la noticia.

Pasaron un par de horas entre recuerdos y platicas y después Gohan se despidió de Goku emprendió el vuelo con dirección a su casa cuando llego noto el Ki de Trunks y dedujo que vino a ver a su prima ya que después destrucción de los androides y Cell Bulma y Trunks descubrieron que Videl era sobrina de Vegeta por de su hermana Selene y que había llegado a la tierra en busca de este.

\- Hola amor como te fue- saludo Videl a Gohan mientras le daba un beso.

\- Bien amor, ¿por cierto esta tu primo aquí?- pregunto Gohan.

\- Si te está esperando en la sala- dijo Videl mientras terminaba de cocinar.

Ambos se dieron un beso y después de eso Gohan fue hablar con su amigo y discípulo el cual había cambiado mucho ya era un poco más alto y más fuerte pero seguía usando su misma ropa solo que sin su chamara.

\- Hola Trunks como estas – dijo Gohan con un tono alegre.

\- Bien Gohan, por cierto muchas felicidades mi prima ya me platico que voy ser tío- dijo Trunks con una sonrisa.

\- Si nos sabes lo contento que estoy, me emociona idea de ser padre, pero a veces meda un poco de tristeza porque me hubiera gusta que mi papa y sr. Picoro compartieran esto conmigo- decía Gohan mientras recordaba a su padre y a su maestro.

\- Vamos Gohan anímate donde quiera que ellos este se siente muy felices por ti – dijo Trunks mientras ambos se ponía platicar sobre los próximos entrenamientos para el torneo de artes marciales.

Universo Dragon Ball z Super. (Universo 7)

Mientras que en universo que todos conocemos en la casa de los Son ubicada en la montaña Paoz después de un ardua mañana de entrenamiento entre Padre e Hijos nuestro queridos saiyajin se encontraban en otra batalla muy importante para ellos, no era contra un enemigo poderoso sino algo más importante de quien se quedaba con ultimo trozo de comida.

\- Gohan esa es la última pata de pollo queda, dámela su tu padre- dijo Goku con autoridad mientras sujeta la pata de pollo con su tenedor.

\- Papá cada días te pareces más a Vegeta, debes compartir además esa pieza de pollo es mía- dijo Gohan de forma desafiante.

\- Papá, hermano ambos están equivocados este pieza es mía- dijo Goten mientras trata de quitarle la pata de pollo.

Ese momento Chichi veía como los tres discutían por una pieza de pollo ella solo reía al ver que su esposo e hijos no cambian en su forma de ser, a veces pensaba que Gohan y Goten era una copia exacta de Goku por inocencia e ingenuidad y sobre todo en su forma de comer.

-Chicos ya paren de pelear- dijo Chichi mientras ello la miraban algo sorprendido generalmente ella no se metía en este tipo de discusiones

-No sé para que se pelean sabiendo que hay más comida debería dales vergüenza a los tres parecen niños peleándose por un caramelo- dijo la esposa de Guerrero más fuerte fingiendo enojo ante ellos.

\- lo siento Chichi no era mi intensión- dijo un Goku muy avergonzado por su actitud con sus hijos.

\- también lo sentimos mamá – dijeron Gohan y Goten igual de avergonzados que su padre.

-bueno no se sientan avergonzados por eso yo sé que los tres les gusta mi comida pero no debe pelear como unos salvajes por una pieza de pollo- dijo Chichi mientras les daba un beso a cada uno.

Así prosiguió el desayuno sin más problemas, mientras Chichi y Goku lava los platos ella comento algo que sucedió en el transcurso de la mañana.

\- Sabes Goku hoy hablo Bulma y me dijo que mañana será su cumpleaños y está organizando una fiesta y espera que asistamos- dijo Chichi mientras lava una taza.

\- Genial con lo que me gustan las fiestas de seguro habrá muchas comida- dijo Goku al imaginar toda la comida que habría.

\- Pero dime Chichi ¿cuantos años cumple Bulma?- pregunto un muy ingenuo Goku.

\- Goku eso no se pregunta ni siquiera a una mujer – dijo chichi muy molesta.

Mientras tanto en Corporación Capsula los hermanos Son habían ido a ver a Bulma para ver los nuevos inventos para los entrenamientos de los saiyajin.

\- Esto es genial Bulma con esta ropa que tiene peso de seguro podre aumentar mi fuerza – decía un muy entusiasmado Gohan mientras veía la ropa que parecía ordinaria pero estaba hecha con un material especial para fuera pesada.

\- Gracias Gohan es otro de mis grandes inventos también he hecho para Goku y Goten – decía la científica muy orgullosa de su trabajo.

\- Valla mujer ahora te superaste a ti misma- decía un muy orgulloso el príncipe de los saiyajin a su esposa.

\- Gracias amor tu sabes que quiero que tú y Trunks no descuiden su entrenamiento- decía muy feliz Bulma por los halagos de su marido.

\- Por cierto ¿en dónde están Trunks y Goten?- pregunto Gohan al no ver la presencia de los semisaiyajin.

\- Lo vi en patio debe estar platicando- decía Bulma muy entusiasmada por que mañana era su cumpleaños y lo iba festejar en grande.

Mientras en los jardines Trunks y Goten platican sobre lo ocurrido en la mañana de cada uno.

\- Esenciero tu padre les volvió ganar a los dos – dijo Trunks muy sorprendido.

\- Claro ni siquiera con nuestra mejore técnicas le pudimos ganar- dijo Goten mientras se colocaba la mano de tras de la nuca.

\- Vaya no eres el único esta mañana tampoco le puede ganar a mi padre, es obvio que aún nos falta mucho entrenamiento para alcanzarlos- decía el heredo de la raza de los saiyajin a su amigo, después comenzaron a platicar de cosa como la escuela o videojuegos.

Lo cierto es que después de la batalla contra Cell en la cual Gohan pudo eliminarlo con ayuda de su padre las cosas habían mejorado y reina una paz hermosa en la cual surgieron grandes cambios para los guerreros z entre ellos fue el nacimiento de Goten él cual tenía un gran parecido con su padre de chico pero cuando comenzó a crecer se dejó crecer el cabello porque lo confundían el, Gohan era una gran estudiante y un gran guerrero era el orgullo de sus padres y de Picoro porque supo cómo manejar estas dos facetas en su vida, además de estar enamorado de Videl la hija de Mr. Satán, Goku y Vegeta estaban más unidos a su esposa más que nunca porque según ellos eran lo más preciado en sus vidas además de sus hijos , Krillin se casó con la androide N-. 18 y tuvieron una hija de nombre Marón la cual era el amor platónico de Goten y Trunks, todo iba de maravilla hasta ahora.

Universo Dragon Ball Dimensional. (Universo 6)

Era una noche tranquila en la montaña Paoz en la cual la luna lucia muy hermosa junto a las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo y había una tranquilidad que solo se escuchaban los grillos cantar en casa de los Son después de la cena y de una conversación en la cual Chichi trata de convencer a hijo mayor de que no fuera haber peleas entre él y Vegeta en el día de campo organizado por Bulma con el único propósito de festejar un año más de la derrota de Majin Buu, Gohan termino cediendo a las peticiones de su madre, después de eso los cuatro integrantes de esa peculiar familia se habían ido a dormir, bueno excepto Gohan y Goten que había tomar un baño antes de dormir primero Goten tomo un ducha fría para quitar todo el sudor del entrenamiento con su padre, en ese tiempo Goten tenía 12 años y se encontraba feliz porque su padre estaba con él y supervisa su entrenamientos en los cuales el mejoraba mucho ya le podía ganar en los combates a Trunks el cual se molestaba basta, pero lo que más le gustaba era convivir con su papá siempre le tenía un poco de envidia a Trunks por su padre pero eso quedo atrás.

\- Valla ya a pasa 5 años desde que derrotamos ese monigote y mi vida ha cambiado tengo a mi papá y eso me hace muy feliz- decía el pequeño Son muy feliz mientras estaba recostado en su cama que compartía con su hermano, pero algo llamo atención era un álbum de fotos que esta sobre el escritorio que ambos usa para estudiar.

Mientras que en el baño Gohan estaba tomando una ducha fría para quitarse el sudor de su entrenamiento tenía el cabello largo desde los 15 años y siempre lo lleva agarrado con una cola de caballo, pero cuando estaba en casa se dejaba suelo ya que había heredado la rebelde cabella de su padre, mientras se baña pesaba en cómo había mejorado su vida desde la batalla con Buu.

\- Vaya desde la batalla contra ese idiota de Buu mi vida cambio para bien ahora tengo a papá de vuelta, mi familia está mejor que nunca y tengo una novia maravillosa y pensar que hace un par de años me sentía culpable por el sacrificio que hizo mi papá para salvar a tierra, pero eso quedo en el pasado ahora él está aquí conmigo, mamá y Goten- decía Gohan mientras salía de la regadera y se secaba con toalla, se colocó su camisa y su bóxer para ir a su habitación.

Cuando entro encontró a su hermano mirado su álbum de fotos con mucha curiosidad.

\- Goten que haces – dijo Gohan acercando para ver lo que miraba.

\- Nada hermano solo estaba viendo esta foto- decía Goten mientras le mostraba la foto en cual salían el, su madre, Bulma, Vegeta, Goten y Trunks siendo bebes estaban en los jardines de corporación capsula, pero lo que le llama más atención es que su hermano y Vegeta tenían cara de pocos amigos.

\- Vaya esa foto nos la tomamos cuando yo tenía 13 años fue dos años después de los juegos de Cell- con algo de nostalgia y de tristeza.

\- Hermano puede preguntar algo- dijo Goten con algo de curiosidad.

\- Si dime que pasa Goten- dijo Gohan con una sonrisa muy típica de su padre.

\- ¿Por qué tú y el papá de Trunks no se llevan bien?- pregunto Goten lo cual sorprendió mucho a Gohan, pero sabía que contestarle.

\- Mira Goten la razón es que desde que nuestro padre falleciera en los juegos de Cell Vegeta me empezó a buscar para desafiarme en duelos en los cuales yo salí siendo el vencedor, Vegeta busco en mi un rival que estuviera a su altura, ya que yo me dique a entrenar para ser igual de fuerte que papá y así seguir con su legado, desde ese día Vegeta y yo nos volvimos rivales pero en cierta forma nos respetamos el uno al otro-dijo Gohan.

\- Ya entiendo ósea que el sr. Vegeta tevé como un rival igual como vea a papá- dijo Goten

\- Claro el muy orgulloso y sabe que para vencer a papá tiene que vencerme a mi primero- dijo Gohan muy orgulloso de saber que él y su padre tenían la misma fuerzas para protegerla tierra.

\- Hermano me cuentas otra vez la historia de cómo papá venció a la patrulla roja- decía un Goten muy entusiasmado.

\- Claro hermano- decía Gohan feliz de contarle a su hermano las azayas de padre cuando era un niño.

Mientras que en una dimensión del universo 6 en especie de palacio con forma de pirámide invertida con un árbol en encima se encontraban 2 seres muy peculiares.

\- No hay duda que comida de la tierra es la sabrosa de todas- decía un espacie de gato gordo color violeta con ojos amarillos, pantalones rojos y adornos egipcios mientras devoraba un pedazo de pizza y bebía un vaso de jugo.

\- Shapan Sama donde están tus modales, a veces pienso que se te pagaron las malas costumbres de esos Saiyajin- decía una joven muy parecida a Wiss pero ella tenía el cabello más largo sujeto con cola de caballo, lleva un vestido verde que la así lucir su figura, medias de misma color y tacones.

\- Vamos Wiss no te enojes, además me estaba diciendo que los dos sujetos del universo 5 conoce a los de universo 7 – decía Shapan mientras bebía su jugo.

\- Así es tal parece que los dos guerrero del universo 5 son hijos de Goku y Vegeta, pero parece que los guerreros de nuestro universo no saben de su existencia- decía la Wiss chica mientras veía las tres imágenes de los universos.

\- Bien supongo que tendremos que hablar con Bills para que nos ayude a traer a los guerreros del universo 5 y 7- decía Shapan muy entusiasmado con la idea.

\- Esta mañana recibí un mensaje de Bulma nos invita a un día de campo dice que habrá mucha comida y pudin – decía Wiss mujer con un sonrisa.

\- Perfecto es ahí donde les hablaremos sobre el torneo y la existencia de otros mundos- decía Shapan mientras se comía otra rebanada de pizza.

 **Hola a todos sé que me retrase mucho pero en compensación este capítulo esta largo espero que les guste, ya que me esforcé bastante en hacerlo como podrán ver serán Shapan y Bill los encargados de unir a los tres universos, para finalizar quiero agradecer al Luis Carlos, Gv Mapache y a Guest por su cometarias la verdad son una gran motivación diaria, buenos nos leemos pronto. :D**


	3. el día de campo, la fiesta y el torneo

Capítulo 3: La fiesta, el día campo y el torneo.

Era una hermosa mañana en la montañas Paoz del universo 6 el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, los pájaros cantaban y había una tranquilidad que se podía obtener solo con estar ahí, en la casa de la familia Son los 4 miembros de la familia se preparaban para salir al día de campo que era organizado por su amiga Bulma el cual era una especie de celebración por la derrota de Majin Buu, lo que nadie sabía era que es día ocurría un evento muy importante que tal vez cambiaría la vida de los guerreros z para bien o para mal.

-Goten acomódate la camisa, Goku abróchate la chamara y los zapatos y Gohan acomódate bien los cabellos- ordenaba Chi-Chi a los tres saiyajines mientras ella prepara todo lo de comer.

-Chi-Chi sabes que solo es día de campo, no pongan tan nerviosa, además ya casi está todo listo- decía Goku intentando tranquilizar a su esposa.

\- Lo sé pero quiero todo este en calma en especial con Gohan, sabes muy bien que él y Vegeta no pueden estar juntos en un mismo sitio sin empezar una pelea – decía muy preocupada Chi –Chi.

\- No te preocupes los conozco muy bien a los 2 y sé que no empezaran una pelea, además desde la pelea contra Majin Buu ambos se respetan- decía el Saiyajin de cabellos alborotados.

Después de que todos estuvieron listos y partieron al sitio donde se realizaría el día de campo, el cual era un sitio muy hermoso cerca de un lago, con un extenso campo verde en el cual se podía ver las montañas y un agradable cielo azul, hay ya encontraban todos los Briefs, Krillin, y número 18 con hija Marrón, Yamcha, Ten Shi Han y Chaoz, el Maestro Roshi, los padres de Bulma, Ox Satan y Videl todos muy felices de verlos.

-Goku, Chi-Chi que gusto verlos- decía Bulma muy feliz de ver a la pareja

\- Hola Bulma que gusto verte – decía Goku con una sonrisa – y dime donde esta Vegeta- pregunto el saiyajin criado en la tierra.

\- Esta por haya devorado comida como siempre – dijo la científica señalando la dirección donde se veía a Vegeta comer como loco.

Goku fue buscar algo de la comida y eso empezó una competencia entre los dos Saiyajin por ver quien comía más, todos reí al ver la competencia, Bulma Y Chi –Chi solo miraban molestos a su esposo mientras que Goten Y Trunks Jugaban Con Gohan y Videl.

\- Lamento que tu padre no haya podido venir – decía el primer hijo de Goku a su novia.

\- No importa además tenía que vigilar a Boo para no causara desastre- decía la chica de los ojos azules a su novio.

\- Y dime como han esta las cosas entre tú y el señor Vegeta- pregunta Videl con interés.

\- Bien hasta ahora no he tenido ninguna pelea con él, supongo que hemos podido llevar la fiesta en paz - decía Gohan recordando que había prometido que nada de peleas.

Mientras que los niños jugaban y los 2 jóvenes enamorados platicaban, de un momento a otro llegaron Champa y su asistente Wine que llegaron de sorpresa como siempre.

\- Buenos días señora Bulma es gusto volverla ver- decía Champa el dios de la destrucción de universo 6.

\- Muchas gracias por invitarnos a su día de campo – dijo la chica parecida a Wiss haciendo una reverencia.

\- Por nada señor Champa y señorita Wine, para mí es un gusto que este aquí- decía Bulma mientras saludaba.

Así todos disfrutaron de un día muy agradable comieron, nadaron en el lago y recordaron viejas anécdotas, cuando de repente Champa saco un tema que llamo la atención de todos.

\- Que un torneo en donde se enfrentan los más grandes peleadores de todos los universos – dijeron Goku y Gohan casi al mismo tiempo.

\- Así es un torneo en el cual los dioses escogemos a los mejores guerreros de nuestros universos para que compitan por ver quién es el mejor y tal parece que por el rostro de algunos están interesados verdad- dijo Champa mientras en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en Corporación Capsulan del universo 7 nuestro guerreros favoritos se encontraba celebrando el cumpleaños de la actual presidenta, la cual por obvias razones no decía cuántos cumplía.

\- O vamos Bulma solo dime cuantos cumples – decía Krillin a la cumpleañera.

\- Por su puestos no, ni loca te voy a decir mi edad paras vaya con el chisme a los demás – decía la hermosa científica muy molesta con ex calvo.

\- Claro que no además no creo que los demás le interese saber que tienes 50 años para verte- en momento Krillin no pudo continuar porque Bulma le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo noqueado.

Mientras tanto Goku; vegeta y Gohan platicaban sobre los próximos entrenamientos ya que los tres Saiyajin habían alcanzado el nivel de Super Saiyajin Dios Azul, los tres bajo la supervisión del Wiss, Goku y Vegeta con un gran entrenamiento y Gohan entrenado pero también trabajando su parte espiritual ya que su poder místico le daba una ventaja para llegar más rápido a ese estado.

\- Kakaroto me niego a que tu mocoso entrene con nosotros – decía muy molestos el príncipe de los saiyajin.

\- O vamos Vegeta, no se porque te molestas de que Gohan entrene con nosotros, lo mismo pasa cuando entrenamos con Wiss- dijo Goku mientras trataba de razón con el orgulloso príncipe.

\- Déjalo papá supongo que Vegeta molesta porque mi nivel de Saiyajin se más alto que el suyo- decía Gohan un poco molesto.

\- Mira mocoso mi nivel es mucho más alto que tuyo así que no hables así- decía un furioso Vegeta.

\- Yo tampoco te permito que hablas de esa forma- decía Gohan de forma desafiante al príncipe.

Ambos saiyajin se miran de forma desafiante y sino fuera que están en una fiesta hubiera empezado a luchar y como de costumbre Goku trataba calmar los ánimos de amigo rival y de su hijo, mientras los 3 más fuertes Saiyajin discutían la fiesta siguió su curso normal con los juegos, palizas por parte de Bulma y Chi-Chi hacia el maestro Roshi por andar de pervertido, discusiones por parte de Trunks y Goten por ganar la atención de Marón, todo seguía normal hasta que de un momento a otro hicieron acto de presencia Bills y Wiss sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Buenas Tardes Bulma lamento que hayamos aparecido así sin avisar- dijo Wiss con su típico tono de voz.

\- No hay problema al contrario me da gusto que nos visite, pero pase y coman algo hay mucho pudin- decía la científica mientras que el dios no lo pensó dos veces y fue devoro todo lo que pudo.

Mientras comían el dios de la destrucción saco un tema que llamo mucho la atención de los presentes.

\- Enserio se está organizando un torneo entre varios universos – pregunto muy entusiasmado por la idea de luchar con otros oponentes de otros universo.

\- Así es y por la cara del príncipe y de sus hijos seguramente queran participaran – decía Bills mostrando una sonrisa algo perversa.

Mientras unas horas más tarde en el mismo edificio pero en el universo 5 se encontraban los 2 únicos guerreros z que sobrevivieron a la amenaza de los androides, eran son Gohan y Trunks que entrenaba por si en algún momento se presenta una nueva amenaza para la tierra mientras eran vistos por Bulma.

\- Parece que han mejorado mucho chicos- decía Bulma mientras los mira bajar

\- De verdad lo crees Mamá- decía Trunks a su madre

\- Eso es cierto hemos mejorado mucho desde nuestro viaje al pasado- decía Gohan.

Los tres platicaban muy animadamente cuando de repente ante ellos aparecieron 2 sujetos muy extraño uno con apesto medio femenino y otro como un gato.

\- Buenas tardes descendientes de Son Goku y Vegeta- decía Bills a forma de saludo.

\- Quienes son ustedes y como sabes los nombre de nuestros padres- decía el hijo de Goku muy desconfiado.

\- O perdón no me he presentado soy Bills y el mi asistente Wiss y la razón por la cual se los nombres de sus padres es porque ellos ya lucharon conmigo en su universo- decía Bills mientras que Gohan y Trunks estaban muy sorprendidos.

Durante un rato Bills les conto que era el dios de universo 7 como es que Goku lucho contra él y como Wiss entreno a sus padres para que alcanzaran el rango del Super Saiyajin Dios azul, ambos jóvenes estaban maravillados por lo muchos que su padres habían aumentado sus poderes.

\- Entonces existe otra transformación más poderosa que el Super Saiyajin Tres- dijeron Gohan y Trunks muy entusiasmados.

\- Así es si gustan ustedes pueden verla por ustedes mismo si participan en el torneo- decía Wiss lo cual hizo ambos prestara más atención.

 **Hola mis colegas y sexis lectores, después de un largo periodo ya estoy de vuelta con las historia en esta ocasión es episodio 3 de este fic, el cual se está poniendo interesante, espero que los disfrute y agradezco los comentarios que me ha dejado es satisfacción muy grande que haya gente que le guste mi trabajo, bueno es todo por ahora así que nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
